Resident Evil: ReGENESIS
by deviant-vampire
Summary: A son looking for vengeance. Nine of the top anti-bio-terror agents in the world assembled onto one island. Two new viruses created just for their entertainment. With only a few mysterious characters helping, how can Leon and the others possibly survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Brother, how are we doing today?"

"Just fine, Desmond." Nicholas swivelled his chair around, looking away from the large computer monitor behind him. "I was just finishing up a few technical specifications on the new DAWN research. Sorting some reports, organising some files, the usual. I trust all our people are ready and willing?"

"They will be, with time," said Desmond, sitting opposite his brother, in another plush chair, covered in red velvet. "The island is secure, the team's are ready, the charges are set…..we should be prepared by the time the BSAA get any word of our little distress call." Desmond picked up an apple and, using a knife he expertly flicked from a holster on his thigh, started slicing it up into little pieces. "I guess the plan makes sense now, brother."

"Yes, it does. I think father would have been pleased with our success." Nicholas clicked a button on his computer, and a series of video clips came up onto the screen, backed by the huge red and white logo of the Umbrella Corporation. "Wesker, Saddler, Ashford…..all these men who rose up, trying to take power, trying to utilise these beautiful creations that they found and developed…torn down in their prime by the 'heroes' who stood in their way. Our father amongst them."

"I thought you hated the old man?"

"I did. Yet I cannot stand the thought of the Spencer name being dragged through the mud. I have given Umbrella a second chance, a change at redemption." Nicholas was watching a video file of several of the BSAA's top agents.

"It tends to be that redemption means you do something good," said Desmond, munching apple. "People don't tend to like it when you mix 'redemption' with 'blind fury'." Desmond pulled a disk from his inner coat pocket. "Meant to give you this. Our little angel of death sent us this from the Tricell database. Looks like some of the gene coding for that thing Wesker put together in Africa."

"Not needed." Nicholas was lost in the videos, showing several creatures smashing around in containers. "Wesker was onto something, but his work was too wild, too unpredictable, based around an intelligent life form that was just too uncontrollable. I have perfected the virus our father innovated- the T Virus will be the new beacon of the future."

"Really? I thought all that did was create zombies?" said Desmond, laughing and imitating a zombie for a while. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that is what happened to Racoon city, no? T-Virus outbreak, massive amounts of zombies? Pops used to tell us the story like it was Alice in Wonderland or some dumb crap like that."

"It did. Mindless killing machines. That is where my little scientific genius comes in. DAWN and DUSK are just two of my special little creations." Nicholas stood up. "I'll demonstrate their power to you soon enough. Are you sure you have assembled all the people I listed?"

"Hey, you handle the science stuff, I handle the personnel stuff. Of course I did."

"And they'll all come?"

"Of course. They each believe they have a reason for being there. I made sure of it."

"Good." Nicholas leant out of his window, overlooking the island complex. Leon S. Kennedy. Chris Redfield. Claire Redfield. Sheva Alomar. Rebecca Chambers. Ashley Williams. Jill Valentine. Angela Miller. Ada Wong. All had something to do with the downfall of the great visionaries who had come before him. All the guests in his little display of horror….as well as a certain special act he was saving till the guest of honour arrived. True, this was going to be hard to pull off, and he was certain that if he wasn't careful, he was going to end up as mad as his father had ended up becoming, but this was just something he needed to do. Soon, no one would be left to oppose the rise of Umbrella ReGEN, and the corporation could commence it's new alpha strategy.

And they'll all bow down to me, he thought, with a secret smirk.

-{-}-

Desmond had been exactly right. They were all on their way. None of them knew that the others were on the island as well, and they were not going to arrive in the same place. They were going to have to find each other- and that was when the real fun began. But, in helicopters, boats, or even a plane (in the case of a certain lady in red), they were all making their way to the island. Each one felt that something personal was at stake, because they had been told so by whoever had employed them. The BSAA. The Pentagon. Even Tricell. But the one thing true about whatever they had been told; it was all a lie. Desmond had been the one to forge the documents, the information. No one would realise until it was too late. Far too late.

-{-}-

He opened his eyes.

He had no idea where he was.

All he could remember was that face, that damned face.

He could only think of that smile.

Something inside him stirred, made him angry.

Angry.

All he could feel was anger.

Who was he? He couldn't quite remember.

He felt like….he had been dead.

That couldn't be right, he was awake, wasn't he?

He felt straps around his arms, and his legs.

He could feel something pulsing, writhing, under his skin.

He wanted to get out.

He was angry.

Someone walked in, wearing a lab coat.

The anger came back.

He just wanted to kill something.

He did.

-{-}-

Leon was ready for anything. Dropped down in the middle of the island, near the large central volcano, he had sprang instantly into action, pulling free his pistol and moving swiftly towards the trees nearby, for cover from a rapidly closing patrol. Guards, and living ones at that. Always a good sign, he thought. Then again, could be Ganados. He'd have to be careful not to get caught in old preconceptions. The game was always changing when it came to bio-terrorists. He thought he'd seen the last of Umbrella. Now, he was wishing he'd been right.

Two days ago, the call had come from the Pentagon. A document had been released, signed and sealed by the Umbrella corporation, leaked by one of their internal sources. Apparently, a certain young Redfield girl was being used as a test subject for whatever they were doing on that island. Leon had instantly demanded to go. He had been outfitted, briefed, and flown from the coast to this secluded island. There was no data on whatever they had been doing here, only a rough schematic on the place- it had been commissioned by the Costa-Rican government, not the Americans. He was flying blind, but Claire was in trouble. He would have gone to hell and back to get her out of there, if necessary.

Something lit up the sky, and a large explosion tore through the night, rustling the trees and showering the ground around Leon with shrapnel. He rose up, and saw what remained of the stealth helicopter that had dropped him off fall from the sky. Great. They not only knew he was here, but he had no immediate way of getting back. Plus, there would be many more patrols in the area now, and all he had was a small amount of ammunition and a knife. Just like old times.

He spotted the main complex. Claire would be there. He immediately set off for the illuminated buildings, gritting his teeth and cursing whoever decided to put him in Racoon City that day.

-{-}-

Desmond lowered the rocket launcher, and immediately picked up his radio. "This is a general call to all units from D. Spencer. Do not, I repeat, do not investigate the crash site. Remain in your designated locations and keep watchful. North squad, when you see target six, report to me and proceed along Bravo route. Remember, targets are likely armed and deadly; do not engage. Watch and report." Desmond smiled, and lit his cigarette. "And wait for the magic."

Kennedy was here. One down, just another eight to arrive before the show started. He just had to hope Nicholas's plan would work. Otherwise, the strongest unit of commandoes ever assembled would be on his island. And very, _very_, pissed off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it!"

Chris burst through a door, dodging a bullet. He pulled out a second pistol, popped his arm around the door frame and fired. He heard the nice shout of a man being hit by his shot. He reloaded one of his pistols, and kicked down another door, gunning down a man who was running his way. He had landed right in the middle of one of the outlying security barracks'. Full of waiting guards, and with very little cover for him to use. He shot a sniper on a gantry above, who toppled over the railing and fell down below.

Someone took down another sniper with a rocket, which blasted the guard tower into nothing. Chris looked up, and saw the familiar face of Sheva Alomar. He smirked, and gave her a thumbs-up. She returned it, pulling out a pilfered rifled from a guard post. Chris turned around to see a man lunging at him with a knife. He lashed out with his fist, knocking the guard off his feet. The man did a flip in the air, and landed to the ground, still and quiet. It had probably been like being hit by an iron hammer. Chris vaulted a low wall, and saw Sheva pick off two guards aiming at him.

"Delta squad, pull back," a voice boomed over the gunshots. An unfamiliar voice to Chris, who stopped firing, but the soldiers started to run. Chris thought about giving chase, but stopped himself, as the voice continued; "Welcome to the show, Redfield. And Alomar. We'd be sorely disappointed if you got yourself killed before seeing the final act. How about you sit quietly for a while? We're waiting."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Chris. Sheva, running down some steps, shrugged, throwing him a belt full of ammo satchels and a small automatic rifle. The two of them headed for the small shack that probably acted as a command post, checking it for lingering guards. Guess they obeyed whoever was pulling the strings, thought Chris.

"Chris, look at this," Sheva said, pointing at a large map pinned to the wall.

"What is it?"

"It's a map of the island. Or, more importantly, the facility," she said, taking it down and smoothing it over a table. "It covers the entire island. The mountains, the rivers….even underground. How the hell did they manage to build that without attracting massive amounts of attention?" Sheva scanned the map as Chris rooted through the piles of paperwork around the place.

"It's Umbrella. They probably just flashed some cash and all the inconvenient questions just disappeared." Chris pulled out a file simply marked 'Project DAWN.' "This might be their new virus. Take a look, will you?"

"Sure." Sheva opened the file, and read the contents quickly. Smarter then Chris, she digested the information faster. "Shit….this isn't a virus, I mean, yeah, DAWN is a virus….but it's a plan. Whoever is controlling Umbrella, they wanted us all here. Everyone who has had some kind of involvement with Bio-Terror sometime in the past. All of us. For some sick games."

"Who's 'everyone'?"

"Everyone. Me, you, Special Agent Kennedy, Special Agent Miller, Chambers, Valentine, the President's daughter, some woman named Ada Wong…and your sister," she said, handing him the list. "She should be on the island by now, according to that."

"Damn! We have to go find them."

"I think that's what they want us to do."

"I don't care. I want to find them."

-{-}-

A young man walked through the doors of a facility, far away from where Chris and the others now fought for survival. He found himself in a large room, filled with monitors, lab equipment and technology. A few guns here and there. Lots of security equipment. A few automated turrets tracked his movement for a while, until the sensors on them scanned his DNA and cleared him for entry. He walked over to where a young woman was sat, watching some security footage on the monitor in front of her, her long blonde hair tied in a bun behind her head, stabbed through with a pair of needles.

"They're all on the island." he said. She nodded, and took a sip from a cup of coffee beside her. "I've had a few of the spy planes track them. Looks like Chris and Sheva are linked up now, and are on the same quarter of the island as Miller and Wong." The man took out a small USB memory device. "We have some readings on this. Should show you some of the details behind DAWN." Again, just a curt nod as a response, her eyes never leaving the screen. "What, no thank you?"

"Thank you?"

"Sometimes I forget who you are," he said, shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. You just take after your father, is all." The man grabbed the back of her chair, leaning over so his face was level with hers. "Obsessing over work, never letting anything be. You might want to control that, Bee. Remember what happened to him?" He reached over, and took a sip out of her coffee. "Bloody hell, that's freezing!"

"I like it that way. And yes, I do remember."

"I'm not trying to have a go," he said, smirking. "I just want you to be careful, is all. Anyway, me and one of the boys decided to steal some of their research footage into their new viruses. You probably aren't going to like it." He slotted the memory device into the computer. "It's all on here. Plus, we found out who their new pet project is."

"Who? I thought we were looking for a 'what'?"

"So did I. Again, it's all on there. But it looks like Nicholas is planning to unleash him as the final part of DAWN. I'm guessing it won't be pretty, when he hits them." The young man sighed, and perched on the edge of the desk in front of the woman. "You know, the thought occurs to me that you know some of these people?"

"Yes? And?"

"Well, I'm thinking maybe this isn't just work for you. This is personal."

"Like you said."

"What was that?"

"When you want to do something right, you have to make it personal. Find a reason to care. This is just my reason to care." Bee shut down the computer and swivelled her chair around. "Ash, I'll need you to head to that island. Alone. You're the only one I can count on."

"Oh, sure, don't send a strike team with me. Remember what happened in Cairo? Or in Istanbul?"

"I do. You object?"

"Hell no. But I wouldn't be me if I didn't moan and whine about things." Ash ruffled up her hair. "I'm assuming you'll be on the radio with me?"

"Of course."

"Good. I need someone I can rely on." Ash gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and, smirking, walked towards the door. "Remember, make sure you keep it on a secure line. Oh, and if you can, work out a cure to the Dawn thing. I really don't want to be turned into some super-tyrant."

"Can I count on you for this one, Ash?"

"Of course you can." Ash paused at the door, giving her a roguish wink. "Have I ever let you down, Sherry?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Nicholas, we may have a problem."

"I don't like it when you say that, brother," said Nicholas. As Desmond watched, he unhooked a metallic briefcase, examined the contents, and then pieced together a small hypodermic injection system, and slotted into it a small vial of a strange, glittering blue liquid. He raised up his arm, pulled on a tourniquet, and slid it into his vein. Desmond winced. He had a minor fear of injections. He didn't like being poked by anything. Plus, he was afraid what it was going to do to his brother. Who wouldn't be. You'd have to be a monster not to be. "You had something to say, Desmond?" asked Nicholas, looking up from his work.

"Yes." Desmond shook himself awake. "It appears that the underground facility has experienced a Level 5 shut-down. Something appears to have broken out of containment. My guess, judging by reports and footage, may well be Subject B. I did warn you, brother." Desmond pulled out another data drive. "We also have the observation footage of our guests. We've managed to place the monitoring devices on them as well, so with this, you should be able to monitor their progress through the facility."

"Very good. I must commend you, Desmond. An airborne tracking device, inhaled by the patient….A work of brilliance, I'm sure," said Nicholas, tidying away the medical equipment. "So, all our honoured guests have arrived, our final act is loose and causing havoc, and we aren't even _prepared_ for the second act. Do I have to do everything myself? You've done well, Desmond," said Nicholas, patting his brother on the arm as he passed by. "I commend you. Stay here, and make sure our little escapee down in the underbelly doesn't get out before we need him."

"Will do. Oh, and you might want to watch out."

"Why's that?"

"Well, our monitoring stations tracked a single whisper helicopter, moving at speed, stopping for a few seconds down by the southern barracks and then turning right back around again. We couldn't monitor a drop, if there was one, it was too fast." Desmond offered him a photograph. "We caught this logo on the side of the vehicle. Looks to me like we might see an old face around the place again, no?"

"Indeed we may." Nicholas sighed. "A gate-crasher? That's low, even for her. Send the word to the guards, will you? This is not one of our guests. They may treat him as they please. Tell them that if they wish it, they may kill him, but I would rather like him alive. I need to ask him some questions."

"Will do, brother."

"Good. By the way, have you seen our little pet today?"

"No. I think he's working down in the labs."

"Good. Make sure he stays there. He has a habit of doing things he's not supposed to."

-{-}-

It hadn't been long since he'd been dropped down, but already, Ash was feeling lonely. He was sat up in a tree, high in the branches, resting, laid back as always, despite the fact that three guards were stood right beneath him. If he fell, they would be ready to take him out. Oddly enough though, he didn't seem to care. He went to light a cigarette, but thought against it. The noise might give him away. Instead, he casually listened in to the conversation below.

"You heard the boss, Darren. He want's this guy dead or alive, he doesn't care which."

"Yeah, but they see dead or alive, they mean alive is preferred."

"Both of you shut up! You're going to give away our position."

"Yeah, because a skilled commando like this guy is gonna walk right into us without noticing?" The man called Darren did indeed light a cigarette, and Ash shook his head. Damn idiot. Lost his night-vision staring at a sparking flame. "And another thing. Why the hell would the boss bring all the top commandoes in the world out here? Like we can stop them?"

"We're not meant to. The new CEO has those new toys he likes to play with. I think the idea was to lure them all into the facility and then seal them in with all his new creations."

"So why the hell are we still here?"

"I don't know? Mopping up anything that makes it out?"

"Hey, guys?"

"Yes, Kevin?"

"I think I saw something move out there," said Kevin, pointing. He had. Ashyn had launched a twig at another tree, making it rustle and snap. Thank god for cricket, giving him an aim and an arm that was deadly and accurate. "Maybe we should check it out?"

"No, split up." Darren walked off to see what the fuss was. "I'll check out whatever's making the little baby wet himself."

"Hey!"

Ash sighed. He didn't like this bit. Well, he _did_, but that wasn't the point. He stood up, balancing on the branch. With a slight, sleek noise, like the rustling of fine silk, he unhooked and removed the small yet extremely sharp steel sword from the sheath on his back. Holding it firmly in one hand, he dropped down between the two men, as they stared out into opposite directions.

He swung once. Then another time. Both men fell to the ground. Ash grabbed the backs of their boots, dragging them into the bushes, jumping into a small bush beside the tree, wiping the blood quickly from his sword and sheathing it again. He waited for Darren to come back.

"There wasn't anything there!" the guard said. "Guys?"

Ash jumped out, unhooking the pistol from his thigh. Before the man could move, he punched him in the chest, knocking his gun out of his hands, and pressed the silenced pistol to his jaw, pulling the trigger. A slight recoil, and the terrible sound of the man's brain tearing out of the back of his skull, and Darren toppled forwards. Ash holstered his pistol, and swiped an ID card from one of the men, as well as a few clips. He might well need them later. He spotted the lights of the main facility ahead, but instead of heading off straight away, he unhooked a small PDA from his belt.

Showing on the screen were a series of blips and red dots. He knew for a fact that she had uploaded him the data from the tracking devices inside each of the operatives. Nine of them altogether. Four in one group. Two sets of two in the north. And a single dot in the east, keeping to itself. Probably Wong. She liked to work alone, apparently. Well, she would have to learn otherwise. Sighing, he turned around, and headed for the nearest dot. They couldn't see him until they got to the base, she had said. That was important, apparently. She didn't ask much.

But he loved her. So he did _exactly what she asked him to._


End file.
